From Which The World Brings Chaos
by nasariu
Summary: two heros are sent to a new world by a freak accident what awaites them who knows but that will be the least of their problems. I don't own naruto or sonic the hedgehog


From Which the World Brings Chaos

Ok this is a new concept I have been thinking of I think it's amazing but you may see otherwise. I like Sonic the Hedgehog and I love the series but I thought it was time to something new.

Because you may not like it don't dis the hedgehogs because of my story plot and please if you're a fan of sonic don't get mad at me for the changes I am going to make to him.

And lastly please enjoy the story it may not be perfect but I think it is a great idea.

Starts Now!

For two unlikely hero's a life altering event is about to take place in one of the most peculiar way. The reason being a higher force as you may call it has beckoned to them from the design fate had placed upon the universe to help protect the fabric of existence.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog two creatures of the universes design, that had been presented upon a world where their kind were almost non-existent compared to the same breed of creature that was present upon the planet.

Reason being, hedgehogs upon the planet earth, could not walk on two legs, let alone have the ability to talk. And that was the tip of the iceberg like the fact hedgehogs on earth were tiny and they were just as tall as an eight year old child.

Sonic was a blue, happy go lucky hedgehog with a love of friends and the kind heart to protect others. He was blessed with the ability to run at supper sonic speeds and with his speed curling himself into a ball letting his quills flail around him as he spun could put a chain saw to shame.

The hero of his world before an accident, involving seven mystical gems called the Chaos emeralds transported him and several of his friends to earth. But they weren't the only ones to be transported to earth.

With every hero there is a villain and with Sonic there that stereotype was more than true. Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch nemesis was spewed into the world as well reeking all kinds of havoc he could. And as we all know Sonic stopped Eggman at every turn.

But in Eggman's attempts to cripple the worlds defenses to better his plans for world domination he learned of his great grandfather.

His great grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik was a scientist on earth who helped build Space Colony Ark. Space Colony Ark a space station civilization orbiting the planet. Project Shadow was his legacy as the government or G.U.N.S as it was called heard of a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon. The colony was shut down and evacuated. But all events happened on Ark which Gerald had documented in his digital diary were classified as top secret and sealed away.

That was when Eggman learned of Project Shadow and sought it out for his own. He believed it to be a weapon, but upon infiltrating a military base he found that Project Shadow to be a black hedgehog that looked eerily similar to Sonic.

This hedgehog's name was Shadow, Professor Gerald's legacy a creature created with the power of Chaos control. His almost identical appearance to Sonic was pure coincidence but the difference between them was easy to dictate. Shadow's quills were a bit more symmetrical with a red streak that stretched from his forehead to the tip of his quills. And there was the white fur that grew in a 'V' like shape on his chest. Also his shoes had a completely different style then the running shoes Sonic wore. As the sole and heels has a rd outline upon the bottom. From the ankle and the arch was black in coloring as the rest of the shoe had an egg white finish.

And unlike Sonic, Shadow didn't run. Instead his shoes doubled as plasma rollerblades that propelled him at supper sonic speeds. Shadow has amnesia so the fragments of memories that remained pushed him to pursue revenge. From the start he developed a rivalry with Sonic.

On Space Colony Ark, Shadow believed his vengeance to be set in stone. With Eggman using the Eclipse Cannon to hold the world hostage, Shadow would have his revenge. But as we all know things don't always go in the way we perceive.

The Eclipse Cannon was powered by the chaos emeralds or so they believed. And the power of it was amazing as Eggman displayed when he blew up half the moon. That was only with four chaos emeralds. As Eggman obtained two more, making six emeralds to power the cannon, something unexpected happened. Professor Gerald had designed a fail safe program that when more than five emeralds were being used in the Eclipse Cannon, Space Colony Ark would break it's orbit and crash into earth. The force of which would destroy the planet.

Shadow knew of this and perceived it as a just punishment for killing Maria. But at the most critical time, a fragment of his memory returned. This memory had been of Maria begging him to give hope and happiness to humanity instead of hating them and destroy them. Shadow realizing this he made the decision to stop Space Colony Ark.

This is where our story truly begins with our hero's Sonic and Shadow. Both being infused with the positive power of the chaos emeralds they began their attempt to reverse Space Colony Ark's course for earth.

Struggling, Sonic and Shadow found that they remained in a deteriorating orbit as heat from their decent began to rise. Even with they're new power they found their efforts were in vain.

"Hey…Shadow…I…think…we…need…to….push…harder!" Sonic said straining to keep his position.

"THEN PUSH!" Sonic knew what Shadow meant but it was already dangerous to attempt as anything could happen.

Gathering their remaining energy they pooled it into one last attempt to save earth. If they failed everyone died they could only hope that they could pull off a miracle. In desperation the power conduits on Shadow's arms were released giving him a new surge of power.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they shouted in unison as they're energy created a blinding flash enclosed the heroic hedgehogs.

As the flash dissipated Space Colony Ark had returned to its original place in orbit. But neither Sonic nor Shadow could be seen, even from Space Colony Ark. It was as if they ceased to exist.

But that had not been the case as chaos control was risky to begin with. They had used it in a massive burst that irrevertibly sent them and the chaos emeralds to a new world. But they themselves did not know of that.

They had pasted out from the mass use of energy so they were oblivious to the events and world around them.

Sonic awoke groggy and disoriented his eyes were still shut so all he could see was black. _'Where am I?'_ Sonic asked himself trying to sustain consciousness. His ears could hear the voices of people shouting but he couldn't make them out.

Shadow soon awoke as well hearing the same as Sonic. Voices, but they were angry, hostile and aggressive. He focused his ears on the voices and could hear the cries from a child for help.

"GET THE DEMON!" More voices shouted forcing Sonic and Shadow to listen more intently.

"Please leave me alone I didn't do anything to you!" Hearing the child's plea for help both Sonic and Shadow tried to move from their position on the ground

They're bodies were racked with unbearable pain like they were being crushed. Shadow briefly opened his eyes to see a young boy with blond hair running in terror from a mob of people carrying all kinds of weapons and torches through the darkness that was the night. This caused a painful memory for shadow to spark back to life as he remembered Maria.

Sonic could hear the boy and the mob shouting horrible things at the child. Being the kind heated being he was he couldn't allow an innocent child to be hurt in his presence. Same went for Shadow his memories of Maria that haunted him he would not allow another incident like that to ever happen again.

Fighting the pain they rose from the ground staggering to their feet. Sonic's vision blurred, his deaf perception almost nonexistent. Shadow wasn't doing much better but his conviction overcame anything holding him back at that very moment.

The mob had enclosed the child against a tree ready to enforce their so called justice upon him. The child shook with fear, his azure eyes stared in terror with tears falling down his face. His cheeks quivered allowing the whisker like birth marks on his cheeks to become noticeable.

"Look the demon's scared he should of thought of that before terrorizing our village!" A man said getting shouts of praise and glee from the crowd.

"Pl…please…l…let...me…go?" The boy asked fear evident in his words.

"There is no chance in hell of that happening, it time for you to DIE!" Another man stated as the crowd closed in for what would be a massacre.

"Please anyone I don't care who please just someone SAVE ME!" the child shouted as he saw the weapons that the mob possessed coming straight at him.

He closed his and waited for the pain to come. Several seconds passed and he felt nothing. In fact it felt almost as if he was flying. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was being carried but he couldn't see who it was. They were moving so fast he couldn't make out the face or even a figure.

The crowd looked around confused as their target had disappeared right before they're eyes like he was never there. Panicking they desperately searched around for the so called demon. And just like that the boy reappeared behind them but was in the arms of another. In fact there were two figures with the child.

The light seemed to brighten through the darkness upon the two figures. Two young boys stood there not much older than the boy they were chasing. The one holding their target had long unruly blue spiky hair that reached down to his back. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a cat's. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with a pair of light blue shorts. He wore red running shoes and he had golden rings around his wrists. The expression upon his face showed he would do everything with his power to keep the child in his arms safe.

The other boy had jet black spiky hair with red streaks covering the top half of each spike. His eyes were blood red that held a cold stare with in them. He wore a black jacket with a white fluffy collar that stretched to the zipper. There were red steaks on the side of his sleeved. He wore just like the boy next to him a pair of golden rings around his wrists. He wore jet black cargo pants and a shoe type they had never seen before. His face register pure disgust, as well as promise that he would either kill or hurt them badly.

"Hey kids please step away from that boy he's dangerous so run along and play and leave this matter to the adults." A random woman from the mob said as sweetly.

The two boys looked at each other and almost did a double take. They were confused and pain still surged through their bodies like meat hook ripping in to their shoulders. But they had only one thing on their mind witch was to protect the child before them.

"Not a chance! I may not know what this kid may have done but no child deserve to be beaten." The blue haired child stated.

"You are disgusting, vile creatures for even trying to harm a child! This is your only warning leave now or else." The boy with the red streaked black hair stated in such a venomous voice it made the mob step back.

"Please you kids must under stand that the child your trying to protect is s dem….!" A woman tried to say but was interrupted by the black haired boy.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE OR ELSE!" The boy shouted in furry.

The mob started to deliberate with each other for several seconds before they turned back to the children. They didn't look that they were going to back down which made them even more despicable beings then they already were.

"You kids leave us no choice we warned you now you all will share the same fate!" The man who seemed to be leading the mob stated as the mob began to charge forward at the kids.

The black haired boy hair boy glanced over to the other boy and smirked as he said. "Do you thing you can handle getting him out of here?"

"Of course they won't even get close to us!" the azure haired boy replied giving a thumbs up in reassurance.

"I'm holding you to that Sonic now GO!" The black haired boy shouted.

"Be careful Shadow and don't do anything too rash." Said Sonic, who along with Shadow had apparently became human.

Sonic squatted down allowing the mystery child to wrap his arms around Sonic's shoulders. Getting a secure hold on the child Sonic jolted off at a speed which he was famous for.

Shadow turned to the mob rushing for him and smiled maniacally. He knew he was trying to fulfill Maria's final wishes but this situation was a loophole around her wish. Plus his aggression against humans hadn't completely subsided as of yet so he would enjoy this.

Rushing forwarded his shoes which propelled him at speeds equal to Sonic he met the crowd's assault with his own. Confronting the front of the mob he sent a high velocity kick at on of the humans that had a club breaking it on impact sending the person to the ground. The person next to him slashed a katana like blade down at him causing him to parry the attack and delivered a punch to their face.

To the human eye it looked that the people in the mob were just simply being knocked away by an invisible entity. In truth that was pretty accurate as Shadow was moving so fast he couldn't be seen until he made contact with someone which didn't end well for those involved.

In the very short time that Shadow had confronted the mob he had completely wiped the floor with them. He stood there the moon light gleaning upon his face showing he hadn't even broken a sweat. The moon light gave his already intimidating figure a malevolent glow that showed he meant business. A man who Shadow had struck down moments before lifted his head looking at Shadow and asked.

"Why do you help that demon? He killed many of our loved ones! If it hadn't been for our leader's sacrifice trapping him in that child! So why do you defend him?" the man asked his reasoning was being shattered by the second.

"I saw no demon only a child being singled out by his own kind! You are the demons not him and now you must live with the truth that a demon can be a more human than you fools." Shadow said allowing his words to fester within the heats and minds of defeated mod.

Shadow sped off to catch up with Sonic who so graciously allowed him to blow off some steam. A small smile crept on Shadow's face as it was rare for him to make a true smile expressing joy.

Shadow hadn't known much about Sonic but he could perceive that he would go to the highest altitude he could for protection. From where he was position there was what looked like a mountain not too far ahead.

Making his way up the foot path that was marked leading up the mountain he found himself at a clearing. The clearing contained a small closed in pond like stream that was fed by a small waterfall. But caught his attention was the view of what seemed like a city just over the edge of the cliff that ended the clearing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said as Shadow turned to see Sonic.

"Just a bunch of lights there is nothing special about it." Shadow replied.

"You really need to loosen up every once and a while." Sonic said in his signature care free tone.

"How is the kid?" Shadow asked trying to hide that he was concerned.

"He is fine but he is really upset about earlier." Sonic said as he led Shadow over to a hollow tree.

Inside the hollowed tree trunk sat the boy sobbing silently hugging his knees to his chest. Shadow was many things cold, uncaring, and had little disregard to what happened to the people around him. But even this made his heart bleed in sorrow. This child in front of him had been hurt by his own people, and they showed that they truly wished the boy dead.

Sonic's feelings where close to Shadow's as he never before seen anything like this happen. He tried to connect to what the child must be feeling but he couldn't relate and that hurt. All he could do was consul the boy to the best of his abilities.

Shadow made his was into the hollow tree cavity and took a seat next to the boy. His arms flopped lazily over his knees. His eyes went to the ceiling of the tree's cavity as he thought of how much it seemed that his past was trying to repeat itself.

"It's hard isn't it?" Shadow asked the boy who looked up from his knees to Shadow.

"Wh…why…do…th…they…hate…m…me?" The boy asked between sobs.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." Shadow said almost darkening the mood. "But that's just human nature they fear what they don't understand." Shadow said flashing a small smile at the boy.

"Just like you to relate to a broken spirit aye Shadow?" Sonic asked sitting down.

It was funny to Sonic that he couldn't even begin to understand what the child was feeling. And what he couldn't do Shadow seemed to know just what the child was feeling like he had lived it a hundred times over.

"It has nothing to do with a broken spirit." Shadow replied. "It's the feeling of a broken heart from the monster that is betrayal."

Sonic had listened to Shadow's words and felt like he could understand. He let a small chuckle escape his throat as he didn't know what to think. His view on life had always been positive and yet it seemed to be set at a stand still as he looked through someone else's eyes.

"So what happened back there?" Sonic asked as he gripped his shoulder from the pain still coursing through his body.

"You shouldn't rush him he will talk when he feels like it." Shadow said in his usual stotic tone.

The child seemed to calm down after several minutes as the feeling of people actually caring for him made him happy. His eyes were stained with dry tears as he looked as his savors and noticed they were about his age. This was strange to him as their voices sounded older than they looked.

He didn't feel any hatred in their voices and that fact comforted him. He felt safe for the first time as far back as he could remember. He wished they would stay in this moment forever, where no one could hurt him. He felt like he could trust the kids that had saved him. But even so he felt he had been rude by not thanking them.

"Th…thank you…fo…for…saving …me." The boy struggled out as he still felt a bit scared.

"Don't worry about it we were happy to help." Sonic said in his optimistic attitude.

"The only thing that matters is that your alright." Shadow told the boy sending another smirk like smile to the boy.

"Than…thank…you…my…na…name…is…na…Naruto…what's…yo…yours?" Naruto had asked struggling to release the word from his throat.

"My name is Sonic! Nice to meet cha." Sonic said flashing a smile that seemed to stretch a crossed his entire face.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow said not putting any effort in his reply.

Naruto continued to thank them continuously. This drew Sonic and Shadow to the conclusion that Naruto was not accustomed to human kindness. If he was then it had been very little as he didn't show it.

This made Sonic and Shadow's heart to weigh heavier in they're chests. It was almost as if they had witnessed genocide. This was truly disturbing within their minds. Sonic who had never been in any contact with a situation like this felt sick to his stomach as he thought more of what happened earlier. Shadow was bleakly familiar to the predicament that perspired not too long age. He felt his heart darken under the sorrow.

A few more moments pasted in a blissful peace before Shadow felt something wasn't right. He could feel the presents of something or someone moving closer to them. Glancing over to Sonic who felt it as well forced themselves up to face what awaited them.

Shadow and Sonic took a defensive stance as they felt what they believed to be a threat was practically upon them. What they weren't expecting was an elderly looking man to drop from the trees with two masked men at his sides.

The elderly man was dressed in a white and red robe with a strange hat atop his head. The two men beside him wore masks that resembled a bird and a wolf as well as a sword upon their backs. This felt unsettling to Shadow but the elderly man seemed to not wish them harm.

"If you've come to harm the boy walk away now or else!" Shadow said calmly as if a conflict were to occur a calm mind was what he needed.

"Settle down child we here to retrieve Naruto and insure he is safe." The elderly man said making Shadow ease up a bit.

Shadow may have not been one to trust people, but he was very good at reading peoples body language. From what he could read the man was sincere and that was good enough for him. Sonic on the other hand had always been too trusting so it was typical that he trusted the man's words on the spot.

Sonic led Naruto out of the hollow tree reluctantly as he still didn't know what to expect. Naruto's eyes wondered on to the elderly man and all the fear and doubt was washed from his body.

"Old man Hokage!" Naruto shouted in joy as he rushed into the elderly man's arms,

"Its ok now Naruto I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you!" The elderly man said as he held Naruto in a protective embrace.

Sonic felt relived as he watched the heart warming seen, Shadow didn't care either way. The Elderly man let Naruto go after several moments and looked over to Sonic and Shadow. Taking Naruto's hand he slowly approached them making Sonic feel nervous. Shadow was on edge as he did not wish to fight but he had yet to determine whether or not these people were hostile.

Naruto and the elderly man stood in front of the two ex-hedgehogs. Naruto had a comforting grin upon his face witch helped ease the tension of the situation. But as we all know the unexpected always reared its ugly head whether or not you were waiting for it.

"I owe you children a great deal of gratitude for protecting Naruto how can we ever repay you?" The man asked sincerely.

"First off we are not children, and secondly you can start by giving us some answers!" Shadow said in a deadly serious tone.

The elderly man seemed to be surprised by Shadow's demand. Plus it didn't help that Shadow and Sonic indeed looked like children.

"What is it you want to know?" The elderly man asked intrigued.

"It isn't hard to figure out that Naruto there isn't liked very well." Sonic said replied.

"Not even a child needs to be abdicated and abused by his own people." Shadow started off coldly. "Where were his parents while those fools were chasing him?"

"Yes, that is very true and as for Naruto's parents he has none." The man said looking down guilt present in his stare.

"He an orphan doesn't he have a foster family?" Sonic asked now agitated from Naruto's situation.

"He dose not he lives on his own. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of six so I found him an apartment." The elderly man replied.

"Naruto is a child why isn't there anyone taking care of him?" Sonic asked as rage started filling his mind.

"I Give him money for necessities, rent, and food as well as look after him. I can not do much more than that." the man stated feeling worse about Naruto's well being.

"You take care of him the where were you when he needed help not too long ago?" Shadow asked his words stabbing like a make shift spear made of ice.

"There was an anomaly within the village an hour ago, I was investigating." The man said making Shadow patients wear thin.

"Then you should have taken him with you if he was in danger you are useless as a guardian!" Shadow replied his words colder than the empty vacuum of space.

The old man registered an expression of sorrow and hurt from Shadow's words. Sonic wasn't pleased with Shadow's words. It was one thing to criticize someone but what he had said was just brutally cold.

"Shadow! That was uncalled for!" Sonic said gritting his teeth.

"No, he is right I wasn't there to protect Naruto I put you two in danger for not being there as well." The elderly man said defending Shadow.

"If Naruto is in so much danger why doesn't he live with you?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I am the leader of this village, and eight years ago a calamity befell our village." The elderly man started off. "Our village of Konohagakure chooses the strongest shinobi to become the village leader called the Hokage, the previous Hokage trains his successor after our village council approves the candidate then he will take office."

"What dose this have to do with anything?" Shadow asked not wanting the question dodged.

"Its simple my successor gave his life to protect the village so I have taken up the position again."

"And how dose this affect Naruto?" Sonic asked as this was getting confusing for him.

"I wish I could tell you but the law forbids me from telling you." The man stated apologetically.

"Fine I'll find out on my own sooner or later." Shadow said confidently.

"I wish you luck as it will not be an easy task, but for now let us leave for a more homely setting!" the man stated picking Naruto up off the ground.

Sonic and Shadow had no idea what was going on. And this new environment they were in was just as confusing. But they wanted answers so they began to follow the man into the unknown.

End

Read and review


End file.
